Here With Me
by nara-mia
Summary: Read 'Cry' before reading this! For ShadAmy lovers! ;;;;;;;;;;;


Nothing to say here, but they(Sonic, Shadow, Amy, etc) don't belong to me and enjoy this ShadAmy fic!  
  
A/N: Continuing from 'Cry'  
  
~**~*~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**~  
  
Here With Me  
  
Amy stirred from her bed and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
I didn't hear you leave  
  
She sat up from her bed and blinked away the sleep. Yawning and stretching, she walked out the door of her bedroom, and into the bathroom. After washing her face, she entered another room that was empty.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
I wonder how am I still here   
  
The bed was made as she walked closer to it. "Where.. did he go?" she whispered, feeling the bed. Not a crease was in it. "Shadow.." she closed her eyes to keep the tears from coming out, "did you runaway?"  
  
I don't want to move a thing  
  
It might change my memory  
  
She exited the room and entered the living room, brows creased. "He's not here either.. Where did you go Shadow?"  
  
Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
She walked barefooted to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and cereal box, pouring the contains into the bowl and reaching out towards the refrigerator.  
  
"Not even a note.." she muttered, opening the door to the fridge and then shutting it; milk in hand. She poured the milk into the bowl and sat it back in the fridge. She sighed and picked up a spoon and stirred the cereal around.  
  
"Why did he leave? Wasn't he.." she looked up at the bare wall in front of her, "happy?"  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
He let go of the spoon. Her appetite was gone. 'Why do I even care?' she thought, walking back to the bathroom. 'There wasn't anything going on between us! Or..' she sighed and turned the knob to the bathtub and pulling the tub to start the shower. "Was there?" she whispered, stripping off her nightclothes and walking into the shower.  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me  
  
Her hand reached out for the robe that hung on the rack beside the tub and slipped. "Darn.." she muttered, standing up and wrapping the soft robe around her wet body and then grabbing a towel; drying off her quills as she walked into her room and shut the door.  
  
"Maybe he'll come back.." she said to herself and looked at the dresser mirror. "Maybe." the mirror replied. Amy smiled to herself and opened the drawer.  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
She walked into the closet and "flipped" through the clothes that were hanging off from the racks. "Something to wear for today.."  
  
It was a Saturday, perfect day to shop.  
  
She pushed away a few dresses and saw a very old outfit. "Wow.. That's still here?!" she said, pulling it out and holding it up into the light. It was an active wear chino jumpsuit. "Looks like it will fit.." she muttered, putting it on and placing wooden sandals with jean-like straps on and walking out the room.  
  
She grabbed her denim handbag and walked out the door, taking a careful glance at the living room. "Please be back.. Shadow.." she whispered, closing the door and locking it.  
  
Going off into her usual day.  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me  
  
~**~  
  
She returned later. It was almost dark and Shadow still wasn't back from wherever he was.  
  
I don't want to call my friends  
  
They might wake me  
  
From this dream  
  
And I can't leave this bed  
  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
  
She sighed again. 'Why must I care!?' she thought, dropping her bags and kicking off her sandals. "I don't love him! I love Sonic!" she sat down on a chair and placed her face in her hands. 'But he looks so much like my Sonikuu..'  
  
She stood up and picked up her bags again and walked into her bedroom again, hanging up the new clothes she bought. "I really wanted that cream and red suede jacket.." she said to herself, placing a light blue dress on a hanger and then hanging it on a rack. "But (1000 rings!? Come on!"  
  
She stopped. She heard something move in the room. 'Oh no..' she thought, turning around to see nothing there.. "What?"  
  
Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
She stepped out of the room and scanned the living room, the window was opened as the cool night air blew in, sending shivers up Amy's body.  
  
"Someone was here.." she muttered, walking towards the open window slowly. She shut it close and jumped back; expecting something to pop up in front of her, but nothing happened. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid.."  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me  
  
She walked backed into the room and started to put her nightclothes on but stopped short. "Maybe Shadow's been here.. While I was shopping.." she whispered, looking around her room. It was just the same as she had left it. "Darn.." she whispered, placing the nightshirt over her hand and climbing into her bed. "Guess I'll just sleep for now... He probably found another place to stay.."  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here  
  
Here with me  
  
She clapped her hands twice, turning the light off, and slowly went to sleep.  
  
~**~  
  
She awoke the sounds of something hitting her window. "What?" She looked at the alarm clock nearby. "5:50 AM?!"  
  
She sat up and looked at the window to see small objects flicking off of it. She stood up and walked towards the window, stumbling halfway and saw a flash of green and white light.  
  
Her eyes were wide open as she reached to window; faster this time.  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me  
  
She pushed apart the curtains only to see nothing on the ground. She blinked. "It looked like as if Shadow used 'Chaos Control'.. but.."  
  
Another green/white flash appeared above the apartment she stayed in and a heavy 'thud' was heard.  
  
'What in the..'  
  
Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
She quickly put some shorts on and slippers and ran out the door and circled around until she was standing by the fire escape ladder. "Hm.."  
  
She climbed it slowly and let out a faint gasp. "You're back!"  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me  
  
The black hedgehog looked at her from the corners of his red eyes. "Actually, I never left." he replied, arms folded, holding something.  
  
"Then where-"  
  
"Stayed up on the roof all day. Watch you leave.." he whispered, head lowered from embarrassment.  
  
Amy's brows creased as she walked closer to him, carefully to not lose her balance. "Oh.."  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here!  
  
She sat beside him, Indian style, and looked at the sky. It was no longer pitch black, but turning a slight blue, orange, and pink. "The sun's almost raising.." she whispered.  
  
Shadow nodded slowly and turned to face her. "Uh.. Sorry if I worried you.." he whispered.  
  
She nodded slowly, not looking at him.  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me  
  
I won't leave  
  
"To make it up to you," he started, un-folding his arms and releasing his hold on the package he was holding slowly.  
  
Amy faced him, a shocked look on her face. "Something for me!?"  
  
He nodded and lowered red face and held out the package.  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
She took the package from him slowly and opened it, only to smile brightly. "Oh Shadow! It's a cream and red color suede jacket~! But it cost so much! How did you-"  
  
Shadow placed a finger on her lips gently to get her to be quiet. "Let's just say that I had a little help." he whispered.  
  
Amy smirked. "You were spying on me!"  
  
He nodded slowly and turned around. "I just wanted to know what would make you happy.." he whispered not looking at her.  
  
Amy placed a hand on his, making him have eye contact with her. "What would make me happy Shadow, is if you never leave me like that again.." she whispered, a blush crossing her face.  
  
He nodded. "I won't."  
  
"Good!" She said, smiling.  
  
She placed the jacket back into its box and then hugged him tightly. "Ack! Amy! What!?"  
  
"Just thanking you.." she whispered, eyes closed and her face buried in his soft white patch.  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me...  
  
End  
  
People(a few) wanted me to continue 'Cry', so I did! Review please!!  
  
Song: Here With Me  
  
Artist: Sarah Brightman(La Luna) 


End file.
